Sakura Wars: The Bodyguard and The Maiden
by crazyringo
Summary: Two days after Sakura joins The Flower Division, she couldn't seem to get along with anyone else. That is until both Ayame and Yoneda assigns Sakura a Personal Bodyguard but when Sumire sets her sights on the new girl, all Hell breaks loose as both girls are competing for the love of the bodyguard. Blood, Humor, Friends, Enemies, and Romance! Please R&R, let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1: Bodyguard Assignment

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura Wars or any of its characters, but I DO own the character named Minami.

WARNING: SakuraxOCxSumire story, don't like? Then press the BACK button then!

A/N: Okay guys, I just want to let you know that this is my first Sakura Wars fic. I played the game and I also watched some of the episodes…and I LOVE IT! I just wish they would bring the other Sakura Wars games/anime over here to America. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy my first chapter, but first please read my OC's profile!

OC profile:

Name: Minami Kuro-Okami (Some call her Mina or Nami for short, and her last name means "Black Wolf" in Japanese)

Birthday: December 12th

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Cerulean Blue

Hair Color: Brunette (Hair reaches to her lower back; she always has her hair loose)

Height: 5'8

Race: Part Wolf/Human (Wolf ears and tail and she can occasionally transform into her wolf counterpart)

Rank: Major

Personalities: Loyal, sweet (Only towards Iris at first, but then she warms up to Sakura later on), calm, caring, lazy, carefree, quiet, a bit playful, serious if needed, willing to help others and she is protective over her friends.

Hobbies/Pastimes: Loves thunder storms, loves reading/writing poetry (Mostly dark/depressing or romantic, it depends on her mood), loves animals (Especially bears), and loves children whether it be friends or strangers.

Health Problems: Congestive Heart Failure (Respiratory problems mainly)

Family: Real Family Unknown, but she considers Iris as her little sister/daughter. She also has a brown bear named Higura as her pet. (Higura means "Brown Bear" in Japanese)

Friends: Iris, Maria, Kohran, and Kanna

Profession: Assassin (She's going to be Iris's bodyguard and on this chapter Sakura's as well)

Special Abilities: Electric Manipulation (The ability to control, generate or absorb electric fields), and Superhuman Speed.

Crush: Sakura (At first it won't seem like it, but on later chapters Minami is going to develop feelings for Sakura) and Sumire

Character Introduction: As of now Minami was born/created in the Moon Division Science Research Facility. When she was created, she didn't know anything about the world, she didn't know if she had real parents or not, all she knows is that she was created to be a fighter and that her duty was that she needed to protect Iris. But personally; she wants to find her real purpose for existing and she thinks that she might find her answer if she works with the Imperial Flower Division. Ayame fancied her and took her in as a member of the Flower Division. Ayame ordered Maria to train Minami to gain her military rank, which is Major. Tomboyish, lazy, carefree, good humored, and despite her health problems, Minami is a skilled assassin, sometimes she even does assassination missions for the Moon Division. Minami's tasks in the Imperial Theater are kind of random; it depends on the tasks and the people that Ayame assigns her with so that Minami can spend time with the other Flower Division members, but on most of her missions Minami is mostly paired up with Sakura and Iris so that they won't get injured.

* * *

~Chapter 1: Bodyguard Assignment~

~Moon Division Headquarters~

A young brunette is walking through the halls of the Moon Division Headquarters. She is walking to the Chief's office to receive her next mission. As she walks through the halls, some agents started to gossip about her:

"Oh look, its wolf girl…"

"Why is little Ms. Wolf pup doing here…?"

"I heard that she's here for another mission."

"Tsk figures…"

'Damn gossipers, they're acting like I'm not here and they think that they can gossip about me behind my back?! I'm not deaf!' The young brunette thought darkly as she stopped walking.

The brunette noticed that her fellow agents are looking at her with mild disgust.

"What are you guys staring at?! Are you asking for a death wish?!" The young brunette growled in anger as an electric ball appeared in her hand.

She was famous in the Moon Division for being short-tempered.

The agents gulped and quickly returned to their posts. The brunette huffed and balled her hand to a fist, making the electric ball in her hand disappear and continued to walk to the Chief's office.

Once she arrived, she entered the Chief's office.

"Did you call for me Chief?" The young brunette asked.

"Minami, don't you have any manners? Knock first before you enter a room!" The Head Chief said annoyed.

The girl, named Minami, grinned. "Did you forget who are you talking to here?"

The Chief smiled.

"Anyway, what did you call me for? Is it another mission?" Minami asked.

"Well, it seems that Ayame requires your expertise." The Head Chief spoke. "I'd like you to head over to the Imperial Capital immediately."

"So, what kind of job is it?" Minami asked impatiently.

"It's a…well…how the hell am I going to explain this? Minami, are you familiar with Ms. Sakura Shinguji, the daughter of the famous Swordsman? She just joined the Flower Division two days ago and Ayame wants you to be Sakura's personal bodyguard." The Head Chief announced.

It took all the time in the world for Minami to realize what he said, and she seems unhappy with it.

"WWWHHHAAATTT?!"

"What do you mean I'm going to be Sakura Shinguji's personal bodyguard?! The word 'bodyguard', I understand that, but PERSONAL BODYGUARD?! Come on Chief, I'm an assassin, not a babysitter, have someone else do it!" Minami said outraged.

"Come on Minami don't be like that." The Head Chief chuckled. "That's what you said when you were assigned to be Iris's personal bodyguard and look how that turned out, it brought a beautiful sight of you taking care of a child. The both of you act like sisters or should I say mother and daughter either way I still find it adorable, I mean who knew that you had a soft spot for children."

Minami blushed. "Don't bring Iris into this conversation. Besides, I'm assigned as Iris's personal bodyguard not Sakura's."

"Well, it seems that you're assigned to protect Miss Shinguji this time. Please Minami, there is no one better that I can think of other than you. Besides, we need a girl for this job, not a bunch of perverts in here! I personally think that Ayame assigned you to be Sakura's bodyguard because she seems to be about your age, and both me along with Ayame think that you will get along with Sakura." The Head Chief explained.

"B-but-"

"No buts Minami or you will be suspended for a year!" The Head Chief threatened.

"Arg…yes sir." Minami said through gritted teeth as she bowed in defeat.

"Oh, and Minami? One more thing…" The Head Chief said suddenly.

Then a brown haired man wearing a white business suit entered the room.

"This is Kayama Yuichi, he's an agent from the Moon Division. He is going to be your partner, you should meet him." The Head Chief introduced.

"…You…?" Minami said surprised.

The man, named Kayama, smiled. "Lieutenant Yuichi Kayama. It's a pleasure to meet you, Major Kuro-Okami!"

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you too…" Minami responded carelessly.

"Anyway Minami, you will keep in touch with Kayama so that he can tell us how your progress is with your bodyguard assignment. Tomorrow, both you and Kayama are going to the Imperial Capital. You are both dismissed, and make sure to sleep early tonight." The Head Chief stated.

Minami just sighed and mumbled incoherently to herself as both her and Kayama left the office.

"What are you doing here?! You, a Moon Division agent, a Lieutenant? This must be a joke!" Minami said dumbfounded as she continued to walk down the hallway, with Kayama following behind her.

"Please keep your voice down. It's been a while hasn't it Minami? I didn't have the luxury of witness protection like you." Kayama said with a smile.

"Just shut up. And that's Major Kuro-Okami to you Lieutenant! I'm only here because it's my job." Minami spoke as she stopped walking, Kayama stopped walking as well.

"Whatever you say ma'am." Kayama said in understanding.

"Good…" Minami spoke as she nodded and then she started walking once more.

"Whoa…where are you going?" Kayama asked.

"To my apartment, we both have a long day tomorrow." Minami replied as she continued walking until Kayama couldn't see her anymore.

"Yes ma'am…" Kayama whispered.

'She hasn't changed a bit…serious as ever…still…I'm surprised that she's a Major…' The Lieutenant thought with a smile.

* * *

~Next Day~

~Osaka Train Station~

The next day, both Minami and Kayama had an assassination mission. After the long exhausting mission, they went to the Osaka Train Station to catch their train that will take them to the Imperial Capital.

"Kayama we better hurry, we still have a train to catch!" Minami said sternly.

"Major Kuro-Okami, can't we rest for a while? I'm a little tired…" Kayama complained.

"You can rest once we're aboard the train Lieutenant, besides it's a twelve-hour ride. Aren't you excited to come back to Japan, your homeland?" Minami asked.

"Of course I am! It's just that…geez, after an exhausting mission, a homecoming ride?" Kayama pouted.

"Quit complaining Kayama! The faster we aboard the train, the faster you can rest once we arrive to the Imperial Capital." Minami reminded sternly as she started to walk towards the station.

"Yes ma'am, understood…" Kayama spoke as started following the brunette.

~Imperial Theater: Commander Ayame's Office~

Sakura is at Ayame's office discussing about their personal bodyguard/new member of the Imperial Combat Troop.

"Personal bodyguard? You mean you sent a pet dog to follow me around?" Sakura asked in disbelieve.

The Samurai Maiden sulked and imagined a worry-free looking Japanese bodyguard, but that was inappropriate. This bodyguard was probably big and mean looking.

"That's right. Both you and Iris will be spending lots of time with this person." Ayame stated.

"For how long?" Sakura asked.

"Until I say otherwise, in other words until I think that I no longer require his/her services." Ayame replied simply.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Ayame smiled. "Ah, that must be her."

Then a young brunette entered the office.

'Whoa, this is my bodyguard…' Sakura blushed as Minami made a slight bow to show respect.

Sakura had imagined her bodyguard to be big and a bit masculine, but this was far from her imagination. This personal bodyguard was perfect in every angle: 5'9 tall, long brown hair (though that it was ponytailed), tanned skin, and for the first time she saw a pair of glowing Cerulean blue eyes. The most beautiful pairs of eyes she had ever seen in her entire life. And now, Sakura just noticed two pointy wolf ears and bushy tail. This bodyguard wasn't human, but she isn't exactly wolf either…

'Could it be that maybe she's half…?' Sakura thought.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Shinguji Sakura." Minami said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too Miss…" Sakura said trailed-off, but Minami finished the sentence for her.

"Minami, Minami Kuro-Okami." Minami spoke.

"Well, now that the both of you know each other… You two should start bonding immediately." Ayame suggested.

"Yes ma'am." Both Minami and Sakura said at the same time as they both exited the office.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed my first Sakura Wars story/chapter! Please R&R, I want to know what you guys think! If you guys got any suggestions for future chapters, please let me know! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Minami, Iris and Sumire, etc

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura Wars or any of its characters, but I DO own the character named Minami.

~Chapter 2: Getting to know Minami, Iris and Sumire, Rehearsals~

~Imperial Theater: Lobby~

After the introductions at Ayame's office, Sakura and Minami are in the Lobby of the building, sitting at the staircase.

"So Mina-Chan, how old are you?" The Samurai Maiden asked her new bodyguard, trying to form a conversation to get to know the brunette a bit.

'Ugh. Cut the –Chan!' Minami thought a bit annoyed and a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sixteen. I'm turning seventeen this December." The brunette replied, surprised by this sudden conversation.

"Wow, you're too young to be a bodyguard! I'm seventeen already, so I'm a few months older than you, huh?" Sakura said with a warm smile.

"How long have been in this job?" The Samurai Maiden asked another question.

Minami shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I started as a junior after I graduated from training when I turned twelve. After a year, I was assigned to do fieldwork and surprise operations. I'm still on probationary though since I'm...well, too young for this sort of job."

"So you started early at your job too! Are you still single?" Sakura asked out of the blue, it was what she wanted ask in the first place.

"Yes, I am. And I don't think I have time for relation- wait a minute what does it had anything to do with me?!" The brunette glared at the Samurai Maiden, who gave her an innocent smile.

"I don't know." Sakura said innocently.

Then suddenly, Minami's wolf ears twitched. Her ears caught a faint giggling sound, probably a child's.

"What's wrong Mina-Chan?" The Samurai Maiden asked concerned.

"Shh!" The brunette hissed as she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to concentrate.

Minami sniffed the air for a few moments and then she smiled. She caught a very familiar scent.

"Iris, you should know better than to hide from me." The brunette scolded playfully as she stands up, looking behind the staircase.

Then a little girl wearing a green dress with blond hair appeared, she was hiding behind the staircase the entire time. The blond child is hugging a brown teddy bear to her chest. She had a shy smile on her face.

"H-Hi Nami-Chan." Iris said rather shyly.

"Hello. Iris." Minami greeted her with a small smile. "I see that you've grown since I saw you last, little one."

"Nami-Chan!" Iris said happily, running towards her old friend bodyguard to greet her with a hug.

The brunette crouches down and hugs small child, her brown bushy tail wagging back and forth meaning she was happy.

"Oh?" Sakura stands up from her seat on the staircase. "Do you two know each other?" She asked.

"Iris and I go way back, I was once her bodyguard too you know." The brunette replied while Iris was touching Minami's wolf ears.

Minami's sensitive ears twitched at being touched.

The brunette removed Iris's small hands from her sensitive wolf ears. "Iris, what did I told you about touching my ears?"

"That it tickles and you don't like it when people touch them." The blond child answered.

Minami patted Iris on the head affectionately. "That's a smart girl."

"But, they're so fluffy and soft…." Iris mused, giving her old bodyguard a cute pleading look.

The brunette sighed in defeat. "All alright….you can touch them."

The blond child squealed in delight as she started touching Minami's wolf ears again. Once again, the brunette's sensitive ears twitched a few times at being touched. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the cute sight.

Just then, a short-haired female brunette came from upstairs and she was surprised that there was a guest in the theater lobby, but then she remembered that both Ayame and Head Commander Yoneda informed her about it during the day, though they didn't say anything about the guest being a girl.

"Oh Sumire," Sakura said surprised, noticing the actress's presence. "When did you get here?"

"You must be the bodyguard that both Ayame and Commander Yoneda had sent, correct?" Sumire asked, trying to confirm something while ignoring Sakura.

"Indeed, I'm agent Minami Kuro-Okami. Pleased to meet you Miss...?" The brunette introduced herself to Sumire, who blushed and smiled cutely at her.

"Sumire Kanzaki." Sumire spoke, finishing Minami's sentence.

Minami cradled Iris in her arms and stood to her normal height, she reached her hand to shake Sumire's hand, whose blush had worsened as she reached her own hand to the bodyguard in front of her.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Kanzaki." The brunette said politely with a smile as she shook hands with Sumire.

'God, Sumire's hands are really soft...' Minami thought with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Nice to meet you too..." Sumire giggled and whispered, "Cutie." when she turned and started walking outside towards the gardens.

Minami's ears twitched when she heard the word "Cutie" from Sumire, this caused Minami's blush to worsen.

'Did I hear that right?' The brunette wondered to herself in her thoughts. 'It was just my imagination, right?'

When Sumire left, both Iris and Sakura were looking at Minami curiously as the brunette bodyguard continued to look where Sumire was a few minutes ago.

* * *

~Imperial Theater: Sakura's Room~

It was almost noon, and both Iris and Sakura decided to take a nap. Instead of resting, Minami made sure the room was secured. Finally, she was able to calm down and sat on the couch that was close to the door.

The brunette loosened her necktie and rested her back in the couch as she sighed deeply. She watched Iris and Sakura for four hours straight. She inspected the room once in a while, and even looked outside the window in case there are cameras from the neighboring buildings. So far, everything was safe.

Her fellow agent and partner, Kayama Yuichi, dropped by to deliver her extra uniform, clothes and things. Minami was very relieved to have some clothes to change to. She desperately wanted to take a bath. But before she could do that she needed to wait for either Sakura or Iris to wake up first. She didn't want them to freak out when they wake up without a guard.

It was past noon, Minami felt her eyes close. She finally felt her limit. She never thought watching her clients sleep peacefully could be this tiring. She didn't realize that she had dozed off on the couch.

*A few minutes later….*

Sakura woke up and observed the place where she's at right now. After recalling what happened during the day, she sat up on her bed and searched for her personal bodyguard. She had found Minami sleeping tiredly at the couch beside their door.

The Samurai Maiden smiled at how peaceful her bodyguard looked when sleeping. She took a spare blanket from her dresser cabinet and wrapped her bodyguard with it. Then an idea popped in her head….

'I wonder….' Sakura thought with a mischievous smile.

While her bodyguard continued sleeping, Sakura took the opportunity to touch Minami's wolf ears. The brunette's ears twitched from being touched, this caused the Samurai Maiden to jump slightly. Minami grumbled something in her sleep but then she continued to snore softly, falling asleep once more.

'Whew, that was close…..' Sakura thought relived, she almost got caught.

'Minami's wolf ears felt soft, warm, and fluffy.' The samurai maiden thought with a slight blush on her cheeks as she looked at the sleeping girl.

Then Sakura kissed Minami's forehead and then she went back to her bed to continue her sleep.

* * *

_Next Day_

~Imperial Theater: Head Commander Yoneda's Office~

"WHAT?!" Sakura exclaimed surprised, while Minami winced slightly because of her screech.

"You need to stop saying that Sakura." The Head Commander said on his usual dole voice.

"I heard you wrong because you said I was going to act on stage." Sakura said shocked.

"Effective immediately, you'll begin training with Maria to develop your physical and vocal skills." Ayame stated.

"B-But…I can't act…" Sakura whispered nervously.

"I hope you're wrong about that because your stage debut is approaching fast." Head Commander Yoneda informed.

"I'm sure you'll be amazing my dear." Ayame said with confidence. "Because your only alternative is to make a spectacle of yourself."

"Oh boy…I feel queasy…" Sakura said quietly to herself.

'This is going to be a long week…' Minami thought to herself.

* * *

~Imperial Theater: Sakura's Room~

After the short meeting with Ayame and Yoneda at the Head Commander's Office, Sakura followed by Minami went to the Samurai Maiden's quarters. Once there, the bodyguard immediately sat on the couch by the door meanwhile the blue-haired girl paced nervously around the room.

"Ah man, what am I going to do?!" Sakura yelled distressed as she paced around her room, making Minami nervous.

"Can you please sit down?" The brunette said irritated, she hates it when people stand and pace around, it makes her feel both nervous and uneasy.

"But how can I sit down when I have a stage debut in two weeks?!" The Samurai Maiden screeched, causing Minami to cringed and cover her sensitive wolf ears.

"Sorry…" The blue-haired girl apologized to her bodyguard when she flinched.

The brunette just gave her a shaky smile in return. "Just relax and don't stress over it, Maria is going to train you and you'll do wonderful in your performance." She reassured.

"But what if I fall flat on my face and embarrass myself on stage?!" Sakura said hastily, worried about her performance.

Minami just shrugged her shoulders as she crossed her arms. "Well then my dear, that's your problem." She said carelessly.

The Samurai Maiden looked surprised at this sudden change. "Wow…from encouragement to abandonment…some bodyguard you are…" She mumbled quietly, but her bodyguard still heard her.

"Well excuse me for being incompetent with my feelings! I'm not good at expressing them." The brunette huffed defiantly but then her expression softens. "Besides, if you keep thinking negatively like that then you'll ensue at making a fool of yourself."

"Minami…" The blue-haired girl said at a loss for words.

"Whatever." The bodyguard blushed furiously in embarrassment, she said too much, as she stood up from the couch. "Anyway, you'll do great at your performance…so…do your best."

Before Sakura could say anything else to her bodyguard, Minami left the room.

* * *

~Imperial Theater: Basement Pool Area~

After a hard week of abdominal workouts, breathing exercises, and acting lessons. Today Sakura decided to take it easy today and Maria agreed.

In the pool area, both Sakura and Iris were swimming while Minami sat on a bench, watching them from afar. After a few minutes, both Sakura and Iris got out of the pool and went to join Minami by the bench.

"Its soo nice to have a pool at the basement of the theater, isn't it?" Sakura said, trying to make a conversation with Iris and her bodyguard.

Both the blond child and the brunette remained quiet. Then Sakura decided to take another approach, she's going to begin in making Iris talk. Sakura went towards the bench and crouched in front of Iris's teddy bear.

"Do you like swimming in the pool too, Mr. Bear?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, he likes it. Jean Paul loves to swim." Iris replied.

"So, Mr. Bear's real name is Jean Paul. Well it's nice to meet you Jean Paul, my name is Shinguji Sakura. It's soo nice to make your acquaintance this evening." Sakura said introducing herself to Jean Paul as she was shaking hands with the teddy bear.

Both Iris and Minami looked at Sakura curiously.

"So, I'm soo nervous about this play we're going to be acting in. Jean Paul, are you nervous?" Sakura asked the teddy bear, while she looked at both females that were still looking at her.

Both Iris and Minami moved their gazes towards something else, looking ahead.

"I hear that Iris is going to perform a fierce battle scene." Sakura spoke as she took a seat on the bench, right in between Jean Paul and Minami.

"But I'll bet that you enjoy dramatic scenes, don't you?" Sakura asked, indicating the question to Iris.

Iris nodded in response.

"So Iris, what is your favorite kind of scene to perform?" Sakura asked.

Then suddenly, Iris stands up from the bench and turns around to face Sakura, Minami, and Jean Paul.

"In a faraway dessert, a sandstorm is wildly dancing through the air." Iris spoke.

Sakura looked confused, but then she understood and she started to get an imagery image of the scene that Iris is trying to perform.

"A sandstorm. In Saudi Arabia. The flying sand is like my dreams, the flying sand is like my heart, the flying sand is like my tears. Ah, thank you…I'll be alright…yes, thanks to you, I'll be alright." Iris said softly with a small smile as she petted an imaginary camel that was right next to her.

"Amazing Iris, you're amazing!" Sakura praised as she was clapping her hands as Minami did the same with a smile on her face.

Then Iris stands up from the floor and she takes a bow.

"Iris, really that was really beautiful." Sakura said with a smile.

"It's nothing really. All the girls can act a scene like that. Everyone." Iris said knowingly.

'Everyone?' Sakura thought.

* * *

~Imperial Theater: Theater Stage~

The third morning arrived. Sakura had to wake up at seven in the morning to go back to the theater stage and prepare for the day's rehearsal. To her dismay, Minami already went ahead without her. After eating breakfast she went to the theater stage.

When she got to the theater stage, she saw Minami waiting for her.

When she got close to her bodyguard, Commander Yoneda himself came towards the girls to greet them. "Good morning Sakura! Is Minami treating you well? Is she making any trouble? I'll replace her right away if you—"

"No! She's doing a very good job! You don't have to replace her, please commander." Sakura pleaded.

Commander Yoneda was a little surprised. It was true that both he and Ayame sent Minami to look after Sakura because they were the same age and also for Sakura to be comfortable with her bodyguard. However, they seemed to be getting along pretty well. Too well, and he thought that wasn't good for Minami's part.

"Very well, rehearsal awaits you. You may all proceed there." Commander Yoneda instructed.

Both Sakura and Minami proceeded inside the theater. It's like a huge parking space made for rehearsing dance and other stage performances. Sakura saw her fellow teammates and then greeted them.

"Today, we begin rehearsing for our next public performance "The Rose of Arabia" and this is your director and teacher, Hosuki Roo." Ayame announced while introducing the director. "Also, I am pleased to say that Iris will be playing the lead in this play." She gestured to the blond child.

Minami, Sakura, and Maria clapped their hands with smiles on their faces as Iris stepped forward and took a bow.

"That is all, please try to avoid any accidents girls." Ayame advised as she left the theater stage.

When Ayame left, Sakura noticed that Sumire didn't have her script.

"Hey Sumire, did you leave your copy of the script in your room?" Sakura whispered. "Cause you can borrow mine." She offered.

Instead of an answer, Sumire gave Sakura a glare while she huffed defiantly.

"Uh…never mind." Sakura said hastily.

"Okay everyone. Let's start from the very top." Hosuki instructed.

Sumire takes a few steps forward and started to perform her lines. "My body may be surrounded by all these trees and my hands may be busy catching the sunlight as it spills the leaves over my head as it splashes to the ground."

'She's-She's amazing…' Sakura thought in amazement as Sumire continued acting out her lines.

*A few minutes later…*

"Yes, the birds from the forest are chattering away and they are filling my ears with voices too." Iris said in a cheerful soft tone as she performed her lines.

"I don't hear birds, I only hear the sounds of the wind blowing through branches and making them creak and moan." Maria stated acting out her lines.

'They're all soo amazing…' Sakura mused in her thoughts.

"And, does your heart make a sound?" Maria asked slightly louder this time still acting out her lines, breaking Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Sakura!" The director yelled.

"Yes?" Sakura responded. "Oh, I have tried to listen to it but it speaks in tongues known to me." She said hastily, trying to perform her lines.

Hosuki sighed. "Let's start again from the top."

"I'm soo sorry everyone." Sakura apologized while Sumire huffed defiantly.

While Sakura began her rehearsals once again, Minami decided to patrol, she's sure it's safe enough to leave Sakura for a moment and she checked the whole area of the theater. From five feet away, Yoneda spotted Minami.

Head Commander Yoneda called Minami. "Minami, come over here."

"What is it sir?" Minami asked as she approached the Head Commander.

The Head Commander made sure no one was looking at them when...

"Ooooouuuuccchh!" Minami screamed softly as the head commander lightly twisted Minami's left ear.

"Are you really doing your job Minami? Your job is to protect Miss Shinguji remember?" The Head Commander hissed.

"Come on Yoneda-Sama, I swear I'm doing my job as you and Ayame-Sama instructed me to!" Minami whimpered.

The Head Commander sighed and put his strong hands on top of Minami's small but slightly broad shoulders.

"Minami, I know Sakura is trying to make friends with you. I can feel that you also wanted to be her friend. But Minami, you're a bodyguard, a very busy person," Then he continued although Minami started to frown.

"Once you finish your job here, you'll go back to Europe on the Moon Division and continue your career there for the next three years or so. Do you think she will still remember you by that time?" Yoneda asked.

Minami looked down sadly. 'Well, that may be true but…' She thought.

"I just want you to realize that this is the life of being a bodyguard. You have to push your feelings aside and do your job. I just don't want you to be upset when it comes to that Minami." The Head Commander explained.

Minami raised her head and turned to look at Sakura who started rehearsing, and then Sakura looked at her and smiled. Minami can never ever see a lie behind those smiles.

'Sakura isn't like that.' The brunette thought stubbornly.

"That won't happen." Minami said confidently.

The Head Commander was stunned, they were both silent for a while.

"You're as stubborn as a mule, but I believe in you. I always do." Head Commander Yoneda said with a smile as he patted Minami's head affectionately.

After that, Yoneda took his leave. Minami put a hand on her head, where Yoneda patted her and she smiled. For as long as she can remember, both Head Commander Yoneda and Ayame had been her "Parents". They are the ones that raised her after all. The brunette sighed softly and continued checking the area of the theater.

After checking the whole area, Minami glimpsed at Sakura, who's together with her teammates. She was wearing a white tube and black jogging pants and plain rubber shoes, her hair was at its usual ponytail. Minami paused from walking and watched Sakura dance in the rhythm of the song routine for the play.

'I guess her training rehearsals are starting to pay off.' Minami noticed in her thoughts, but then felt a little sorry for herself since she doesn't really have that kind of talent.

"She's good, isn't she?" A female voice talked to Minami.

The brunette noticed she's in front of Ayame.

"Oh, I'm sorry I blocked your view, Ayame-Sama!" Minami apologized as she moved so that she stood beside the older woman.

"You didn't answer my question, Sakura's good isn't she?" Ayame asked again.

"Actually, she's great." Minami said absent-mindedly to Ayame who smiled.

"Sakura is so determined, that she practiced every day when the rehearsals started. Do you know that she couldn't dance before?" Ayame asked.

"Didn't Miss Shinguji mention that a few days ago?" The brunette asked, her eyes still fixed at Sakura's dancing form.

"Sakura only knew how to fight at the time. I told her if she only knows how to fight but doesn't know how to dance, she'll never be a warrior. She'll just become an average fighter." Ayame recalled.

"Miss Shinguji said she had always wanted to protect the Imperial Capital." Minami recalled.

Ayame nodded knowingly. "It was her goal as well as her father's last wish so she did everything she could do. Now her efforts had been rewarded."

"She's worth it." Minami said with a small smile as she took one last look at Sakura and continued checking the area.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed my second chapter! Please R&R, until next time! :D

Ps. If you guys got any suggestions for the next chapter or future chapters, please let me know! :)


End file.
